This invention relates to providing hydrogen energy systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing hydrogen energy systems using magnesium hydride for hydrogen storage. Even more particularly, this invention relates to such hydrogen energy systems using laser excitation to assist adsorption of hydrogen gas from the magnesium hydride.
In using hydrogen energy systems, it is difficult to safely store hydrogen gas for use in providing energy for systems, such as vehicles, given the highly combustible nature of hydrogen. Thus, it would be useful to provide safe storage of hydrogen energy near a location where hydrogen gas will be used for energy purposes.